


Weight OFF the World

by Bibliotheca Eorzea (kurotsuba)



Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Angst, Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Experimental Style, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, Original Character-centric, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Poetry, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Prose Poem, The Copied Factory, Violence, YoRHa: Dark Apocalypse, YoRHa: Dark Apocalypse Questline (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuba/pseuds/Bibliotheca%20Eorzea
Summary: Far away from the mining pits in Kholusia,There's an abandoned factory among the rocky ruins.With the seal to its entrance now broken,Machine lifeforms wake up from their slumber...YoRHa: Dark Aftermath, Part Zero.COMPLETE.T for angst and violence.
Series: Bibliotheca Eorzea: Tales of Wand'ring Adventurers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655977
Kudos: 5





	1. Cover Header

**Author's Note:**

> **Contain spoilers from NieR Alliance Raid.**  
>  Read on at your own discretion.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises to a new chapter  
Casting long shadows across the borderlands  
From the depths of the forgotten ruins  
The Copied Factory stands tall and alone


	3. Chapter 3

Metallic noises clashing with nature's silence  
A paradox repeating like no tomorrow  
Foreboding as the path ahead may seem  
The light's warmth continues to push me on


	4. Chapter 4

Waves after waves of automatons  
Rounds after rounds of explosions  
I refuse to stop for just a second  
I can feel it—the end is near


	5. Chapter 5

With every step closer to the origin  
The thrill of my blade meeting machines  
Lights glowing redder, blinking faster…  
Then, everything stands still again


	6. Chapter 6

A moment's respite  
In the dim hubris  
The gears of fate whirl  
To the beginning of despair


	7. Chapter 7

Bursting out of the darkness  
Into the falling snowscape  
Engine steams turning into white dust  
With the Angel of Destruction before me


	8. Chapter 8

A fierce battle ensues  
Of blade clashing metal  
Ice shattering at the final blow  
Revealing a lonely, dying soul


	9. Chapter 9

Restlessness echoing through the wasteland  
Earth rumbling, clouds rolling  
What's beyond the swirling mist, I do not know  
All I can hear is the bloodlust calling out to me


	10. Chapter 10

I may be only one person  
But I'll continue to keep believing  
This weight on my shoulders  
Will lift off like birds in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Poems & Photos by Sora Amariyo.  
>  _Final Fantasy XIV_ | _NieR: Automata_ © Square Enix.


End file.
